


Demonstration

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Resurrection Ship (2), F/M, Fights, Het, Mentions of Cancer, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see you when you're not ten moves ahead. I want to see you completely undone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

It's only when he knows she's not going to die that Lee Adama finally finds her to have a fight.

He stands outlined in the doorway of her almost-quarters on the Rising Star, his fists clenched, his shoulders hiked up, and Laura can't see his eyes, but she imagines they are angry.

"Madam President," he says in a controlled, tight voice. "I was pleased to hear of your remission. We couldn't afford to lose you."

He could sound less sincere, Laura supposes, but she doubts it very much.

"Captain Apollo," she answers. "Come in. Sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Then come in anyway, because I can't quite see you," Laura says, gesturing to a general area where he can stand and glower at her. "I get the feeling this is not a friendly visit."

Lee nods briefly, enters the room, and closes the door. "We should talk," he says. "There are things I need to say to you."

"Of course," Laura says, not changing posture or position. It's late and she's tired; she's kicked off her shoes, has a blanket over her legs and lap, and is reclining with a glass of tea while she reads reports and makes decisions. "Speak."

"I'm disappointed in you," Lee says. "For the things you've done since our return from Kobol."

"What things?" asks Laura, sipping her tea and refusing to move.

"Admiral Cain," he says. "You agreed with my father that she should die."

"I told your father she should die," Laura says. "So if that's why you hate your father again, you can turn your moral indignation on me. Because yes, I advised a tyrant who had left innocent civilians to die, who had murdered the families of those who resisted her, be killed to protect my people."

Lee stares at her. "I hadn't heard that. But it doesn't change anything. I trusted you. I believed in you. And you've decided to go the easy route, and make easy alliances with my father."

"Easy," Laura says with a snort. "Is that what you've decided? I no longer care about democracy, I care about power, and I've chosen to use your father to gain more?"

"That's exactly what you've done," Lee says.  
He moves closer to her, and Laura doesn't move, just looks at him curiously.

"My personal life is none of your business," Laura says.

"I suppose it's not," Lee replies, his voice dropping. "But it could be."

He is in a dangerous mood, and part of Laura wants very much to remind him that she is not his, never was, and that it is not her duty to be his sacred vessel of democracy. But part of her is fascinated to see Lee lose a little of that dignified reserve he always honored her with.

"Do explain," is what she says, sitting up.

"I'd rather demonstrate," he answers. "May I?"

"You may," she says, and without a by-your-leave, Lee has her on her feet, staring her down. But she's not going to exactly let him get his way, so she pulls back and folds her arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Demonstrating," Lee says with a sneer that makes her feel like slapping him in the mouth. But then he takes off his shirt and Laura's eyes get big.

"Demonstrating," she says. "That you're a very attractive young man?"

"I'm demonstrating," and Lee gives her a look that is scorching with anger and desire and disappointment, "Why you shouldn't opt for the easy out."

"So far, I see you stripping your clothes off in front of me," Laura replies. "I'm not sure what that's a demonstration of."

"Of what I can do for you that he can't," Lee says.

He puts his hands on her hips, breath hot and almost cruelly eager in her ear. "I have nothing to offer you," Lee said. "I can't deliver you an election, or promise you power or prestige. I'm not even fit to wear the uniform."

He pulls her against him hard. They must look a sight, with Lee naked and Laura sighing at his dramatics.

"So why are you doing this?" she asks softly, still neither engaged nor disengaged in the act.

"Because I want to show you what you need," Lee said. "The things he can't do."

"Tell me," Laura says as he begins to bite at her throat, his hand drifting down between her legs. "Are you so certain your father's a eunuch? Or that what I need is sex with a younger man?"

"You need to be reminded of who you are," Lee says. "You're not second to him. He's not everyone's frakking daddy and you won't be happy as mommy."

He's so sure that Bill is always Daddy that she almost wants to turn him away with a motherly gesture, but that would be cruel. And if nothing else, it's true -- Laura doesn't particularly think of Lee as Bill's son first, or at all. He's her brave young Captain Apollo, and there is something pleasant about being no one's symbolic mother.

"I'm not," she begins to say, but Lee shakes his head against her neck.

"Not with me," Lee answers. "Let me show you. Or throw me out as I am."

Laura stares at him. He thinks she'll shove him out the door to teach him a lesson, and he can feel smugly superior that way. He's very wrong.

She pulls away from him, walks to the door.

And locks it.

With no further preamble, Laura walks to the bed and sits on it.

"Show me," she dares him, arms folded and voice low.

Lee is suddenly all motion, ruthless in how he takes off every scrap of clothing between himself and Laura, until she's naked and wishing the lights were not so bright.

Not that Laura thinks she's entirely disappointing to look at naked; her legs are at least as nice as anyone's, and she's not droopy or disproportionate, but her skin is definitely middle-aged. It's freckled and her hands are not young hands, and neither are her breasts. Even without their other associations.

But he's staring at her, naked and perfect and pretty as she rolls onto her stomach and rests her chin on her hands. Laura flutter-kicks her legs at him and smiles.

"You're staring at me," Laura says. "Any particular reason?"

Lee swallows. "You're looking at me."

"You're very naked. This was something about things your father couldn't do for me, right? Wouldn't do for me," Laura teases. "What are you going to do for me?"

Lee smiles. "I never satisfy idle curiosity," he teases, sitting down by her feet and lifting one, tickling the bottom of it with his thumbnail. Laura squeals. "Ticklish?"

"Very," she says, and he does it again, watching her squeal and shriek and curse because he's toying with her. " _Lee._ "

"Yes, _Laura_?" he asks innocently, humming as he actually licks her big toe while still tickling her foot, and it's taking all her control not to kick him, and damn him, Lee knows that.

"You're making me all kinds of crazy," Laura says. He blows on her toe, and the temperature difference sends a shiver right up her spine and back down.

"Not nearly crazy enough," Lee disagrees, taking her by the hip and rolling her onto her side. "I want to see you when you're not ten moves ahead. I want to see you completely undone."

"You won't last," Laura teases. "All young men and romantics are the same. They want to possess their beloved, not do the work of undoing her. And I'm here to be possessed in the name of your demonstration, Captain Apollo."

Though it's tempting, she'll admit that. Undone.

"You like the idea," Lee says, watching her. "I know you. Will you let me do this to you?"

Not for her. To her. He means it; he wants to strip her even more naked than he has already, see her beating heart because he thinks it belongs to him.

Laura smiles and closes her eyes. "Do your worst, Lee," she says, lying on her back and stretching out, arms over her head in a lazy gesture of defiance. At worst, an afternoon spent being pleased is hardly an unpleasant notion, and she can send him back to Galactica knowing that he is not the special keeper of her conscience.

He laughs and catches both of her wrists in one of his hands. "I know what you want me to do," Lee says. "A whole afternoon of making you come, over and over. I like that idea. Maybe next time."

Her eyes snap open. "Do you think I'm a naive schoolgirl?" she asks sharply.

Lee shrugs, and then puts his hand on that breast and squeezes. "It's still there," he says. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It's just there," she answers, curious now at his game as his fingernail traces the edges of the lump. "Why?"

"Because I wondered," he says with a boyish grin. He lets go of her wrists. Looks at her stomach. "You don't mind if I enjoy the view, do you?"

"As I said, do your worst," Laura replies, even more curious. Because Lee does not immediately start touching her sexually; he looks at her elbow, the curve of her calf, the spot between her eyes, draws a finger up the back of her neck.

He then asks if she'll roll over again and when she curls up on her side, he immediately spoons himself behind her and puts an arm around her waist while the other gently fiddles with her upper back.

If Lee really thinks he'll get Laura to crack by playing doctor and then house, then Lee is even more delusional than she thought.

"I want to frak you really badly," Lee tells her, stroking her stomach. "You smell good. You smell turned-on. Are you?"

"We're naked and you're touching me," Laura says. "Yes, I am. A little."

"So it's all a matter of bodily contact," Lee says. "Very simple. You're wet and that's because of what? A warm body next to yours?"

Laura breathes in slowly, because that does send a thrill right to her...toes, hearing him use the word wet like that. And Lee laughs.

"I'm not touching you like that," he points out. "And yet you are undeniably turned on."

He touches, just for a moment, her breast, which is definitely showing sexual arousal. Lee then returns to the gentle cuddling.

"But you are naked, and you do want me," Laura points out. "It's hard **not** to be a little aroused."

"Tom Zarek wants you. Would you be getting feverish if he was doing naked cuddling with you?" Lee inquires, resting his fingers against her wrist to get her pulse. "Do you moan or whimper when someone fingers you? I bet you'd feel good right now, if I slid a finger inside of you. I bet you just breathe harder. You'll make me earn every noise, won't you?"

"Mmmm," Laura says, shifting closer to him. "Find out."

"Mmmm," Lee answers, shifting out of range. "I told you, I don't intend to frak you right now."

Oh, he's cheating. She can feel how warm his breath is against the back of her neck; he's not unaffected by this.

"But I want you to frak me," Laura says. "That sounds like an increasingly good idea."

"It would be good," Lee agrees, bringing his lips to the back of her neck, unceremoniously shoving half of her hair over a shoulder. "I'd love to frak you standing up. Feel your legs wrapped around me tight, or maybe we could try that on the desk. Would you like that?"

"No," Laura says. "I've done that. Something always ends up jabbing me in the back."

"Gods forbid," Lee teases, patting her shoulder. "You'd do that for me, wouldn't you? Take those gorgeous legs of yours and wrap them around my waist. Or my head."

"Right now," Laura says. "If you want me to."

"Pity we're not doing that," Lee says. "I bet you're ready for me to eat you up."

"Pity we're not doing that," Laura says.

"It would be amazing," Lee agrees. "I want you very, very badly right now."

"Then take me." The words are bitten off, hard, and she's starting to want to choke him. "You've proved your point. I do want you. I want you very badly."

"Show me," Lee says.

Oh, Laura thinks, turning and leaning back against the mattress, gazing over at him. Oh, very, very clever. He's so turned on that his cock is practically hitting his stomach, but one hand has his head propped up and the other rests on his hip.

"Do you think I'm afraid?" she asks, keeping her breathing steady.

"I think you've lost yourself a little," Lee says. "I want to see you. Just you. Will you?"

"Will I touch myself while you watch?" Laura asks wryly.

"Yes. I want to see you make yourself come," Lee says. "Over and over."

He's not at all shy, or smirky, or even coyly pleased with himself. He's being absolutely honest. He wants to watch her touch herself.

Deviously undeviant bastard.

"It's not very sexy," Laura says, adjusting her position and grabbing at pillows. "I'm not going to show off for you."

Lee doesn't answer; he chuckles instead.

Laura closes her eyes. She always has, and she doesn't need to watch him watching her. Her legs find comfortable angles; one knee pulled up, her other leg splayed outward.

This is much more comfortable than the furtive sessions on Colonial One right before her alarm goes off and someone comes in and says good morning. Though Laura's finger does immediately find her clit because new old habits die hard.

Starts to rub while her other hand rests on her forehead, then her knee. She's not showing off. Her finger is already moving fast as her free hand wanders around, moving closer and closer to her sex each stop.

The first orgasm is quick but pathetic, and Laura sighs out a soft cry, but it's not enough. She's not trying to get to sleep or wake up, and there's no reason not to admit that she's slippery and wet and two fingers slide in as easy as anything, twisting and turning while her original finger continues to work.

And suddenly, Laura notices she's biting down on her lower lip. Compensating for unprivate living quarters, and also the sensation is sharp and harsh against the slow, easy feeling of her body moving toward another orgasm.

It feels good, and Laura's fingers start moving faster, a noticeable fever flush warming her cheeks. Her mouth is getting really dry, but that's okay, because she just needs to go a little fast, rub harder, because she needs something harder.

Oh, gods, she's close, close and wanting it, but not close enough, she could lose it all. Laura takes a deep breath and holds it just for a second, and the fever feeling ratchets up, the closeness building.

Breathes out a little. Doesn't breathe in, even though she might be making that whining noise. Laura doesn't care, though. Hot. Close. Slick and oh, there, thank the gods, is the spot, the one that she can rub against and suddenly feel a peak and explode as all her breath rushes out in a moan.

Still doesn't stop, because she doesn't want to, now. She can turn two into four just by riding out the convulsions, move in and out of herself harder and deeper until she's in up to her knuckles in herself.

Moves her finger to the side of her clit, where there's a bundle of nerves that can just send a -- oh, god, she's just going to keep coming and by now her screaming is going on and on and on.

And finally, Laura's done and her fingers are exceptionally sticky, but she doesn't care as she flops back, breathing hard.

Slowly realizing, as her eyes open, that Lee is staring at her, mouth open and hand on his clearly spent cock.

"Hi," she says.

"Frak me," Lee chokes out.

Laura stretches. "You said no."

"That was incredible and wonderful and I am impressed," and he leans over and kisses her. The air is salty, but Laura doesn't exactly mind. "Did you forget I was watching?"

"Sort of," Laura says, smiling. "I didn't hear you, if that's what you meant."

Her body is achy and sticky and yet very, very comfortable as it is. Lee is still looking awestruck, and Laura approves of that.

"Let me do that for you," Lee says. "I want to."

"Why should I let you?" Laura inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I could watch you do that forever. However you want," Lee says. "Can I?"

Laura smiles wickedly. "I don't know. Can you?" she asks. His face falls a little. "Captain Apollo. Yes. But we're going to have to talk about what you see and what's really there."

"Do we have to talk about it now?" Lee asks, tugging at the slightly messy coverlet to where cleaner sheets await.

"No, that would waste the bed," Laura says, eminently practical. "Still disappointed in me?"

"Confused, very troubled, definitely amazed, but no, not disappointed," Lee says as she slides between sheets.

"Good. I hope you don't snore," Laura says sleepily. "Because then I'll have to kick you out."

She could sound less sincere about that wish to kick him out (he never gets to go anywhere ever again, she thinks, curling up next to him), but she doubts it.


End file.
